From the fans
by DemeterChild
Summary: Under SRMT, but Warriors and PJO also! I bet you didn't expect this from my devious mind, did you? MUHAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

Me: I've-

Disclaimer: She does not own SRMTHFG, or PJO, or Warriors.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Me: Hello, and welcome to a crossover talk show, involving humor, wedgies, and Otto!

Otto: (walks on stage) Hello! Uh… why am I here again?

Me: You are the guest star of my crossover talk show: From the fans! Everyone, feel free to ask SRMT, Warriors, or PJO character questions. It's a crossover, after all-

Voice: Get away from my son, you filthy yellow vermin!!

Other voice: No! He's got Sprx! I know it, you stupid god!

Me: I better take care of that… (runs backstage)

Otto: Where did the co-host go?

Random member from audience: Burger king.

Otto: I want some! (leaves through exit doors)

A person walks inside studio and sits in the co-host chair with a bag labeled: 'burger king.'

Person: Hello, I am her co-host, Person McAllister!

Audience claps.

Me: (enters again with Luke and Nova) I got them! But Hermes got away…

Nova: D-

Me: Ahem.

Nova: …I hate demigods! Why did you make a crossover anyway?

Luke: (grumbles)

Me: What, Luke?

Luke: (grumbles some more)

(Gibson, Calypso, Sprx, Antauri, Athena, Annabeth, and Percy enter from exit doors with an OC behind them, injured.)

Me: What did I say about battling my OC's, Athena?

Athena: It is not wise to question me.

Me: Okay, Taia, are you okay?

Taia: Never send me like that EVER again.

Me: Okay. Please mail in letters for the following stars! I'll bring in the rest when we get the first group under control… (Paintball sails over my head and lands on my desk behind me.)

Sprx: (holding paintball gun) Beware me, young author.

Nova: Okay, this will just get weirder.

(Brambleclaw enters through cat door.)

Me: I'll slowly leave now…

Brambleclaw: Why am I the only cat here? You said you invited ThunderClan, didn't you… okay, my lesson is to never trust SRMT/PJO/Digimon authors ever again.

Me: Watch it, clan cat. I'm warning you.

Nova: What a cute kitty!

Brambleclaw: I am on live TV, aren't I?

Me: Actually, in a story, but yes.

Brambleclaw: (runs out cat door) (voice faraway) I'll be back!

**Okay, a bit weird and out-of-character, but beginnings are always the hard part! Send in your letters please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This story is disclaimed, and Brambleclaw has returned

Me: This story is disclaimed, and Brambleclaw has returned.

Brambleclaw: I brang your soon-to-be-Warriors OC, Spottedpath…

Spottedpath: She considers me 'her' if she was a clan cat. And why am I here, anyway?! This is an outrage!

Person: How?

Spottedpath: (low growl) shut your mouth, twoleg.

Person: Take her to the obedience center. The dogs will enjoy her company, Demi.

Me: DEMETERCHILD!

Person: Whatever.

(Guards enter, dragging Spottedpath towards a mysterious, darkly painted door…)

Spottedpath: This is so amusing to you, isn't it, THUNDERCLAN DUMBELL?!

Brambleclaw: I have a feeling you are to stupid to realize that obedience areas in this studio are the last place you want to go, ShadowClan warrior.

Spottedpath: Mousepath! Help! HELP ME!

Brambleclaw: I took care of your sister the easy way. I had a WindClan cat strand her in a tree.

Spottedpath: Why did that cat even help you?

Brambleclaw: Let's just say that somebody owed me a favor.

Me: Somebody control this studio before I get angry!

Taia: That's a bad sign.

Sprx: You think?

Antauri: I believe that we must all just calm down.

Percy: Well this is definitely NOT calming down.

Athena: I'm thinking about getting a pet… particularly Squirrelflight.

Percy: How do you know who she is, anyway?

Athena: I prefer you do not question me, boy. You already have my daughter's heart.

Taia: Cool! A real Greek goddess!

Spottedpath: (escaped guards) What do you expect? A clown that will blow you balloons for a year nonstop?

Otto: That would be pretty awesome.

Taia: (high-fives Otto) you got that right.

Me: (turns into a lion)

Brambleclaw: And I thought leaving ThunderClan like this would be fun.

Me: DIE, SON OF TIGERSTAR! DIE!

Brambleclaw: Bring it on, Spova freak!

Nova: Oh no he didn't.

Otto: I watched Space Chimps. It ruined my mental health.

Me: Otto, why did you watch it, anyway?

Otto: I went for the screen candy.

Spottedpath and Annabeth: What?

Otto: A guy told me the screen was made of candy, so…

Me: Otto… anyway, back to what has begun, and is about to end.

Brambleclaw: ThunderClan, assemble!

…

Firestar: (enters with the rest of ThunderClan) Sorry, Bramble. We were back at camp taking care of unfinished business.

Squirrelflight: (standing beside Leafpaw) you mean having a party.

Firestar: Oh no… it was more of a gathering.

Blackstar: (with ShadowClan, standing behind the elders of ThunderClan.) I… was just stopping by. We were invited.

Me: Oh yeah!

Person: I forgot.

Russetfur: (holding invitation in her jaws)

Tawnypelt: Hi.

Brambleclaw: Hi.

Russetfur: Now let's get the questions.

Me: We don't have any.

Tawnypelt: Why?

Me: You tell me, kitty.

Tawnypelt: …

Antauri: Please ask. I don't think there will be peace for much longer…

Me: You got that right.


	3. Chapter 3

This note is for anyone confused:

**This note is for anyone confused:**

**Yes, please ask questions. All are welcome to participate!**

**If you are unfamiliar with anyone, just review who and I'll explain in the next chapter.**

99999999999999999999999999999999999

Me: Hi.

Nova: Hi.

Me: Person is supposed to say that.

Nova: Like I care, _Spova freak._

Luke: Okay, I'm ready for my fans.

Audience: BOO!

Luke: You can save the 'woohoos' for later.

Me: I should have stuck to 'are you smarter than a piece of toast.'

Spottedpath: That exists?

Me: Well…

Blackstar: I love that show!

Me: …

Audience: …

Blackstar: (blushes) I'm not the kind of person for this… but I watched a season before this episode started.

Russetfur: I did too… that show is r-

Sprx: Can I have the cat Chiro? (Points to Spottedpath, who sneaks behind her clan and cowers.)

Spottedpath: M-Monkey…

Russetfur: What happened?

Spottedpath: M-Magnet power-rs…

Sprx: Hey! Those magnet powers are my defenses!

Percy: Dude, we're enemies to a herd of cats. Like a magnet would help.

Annabeth: You obviously haven't seen Super Robot Monkey Team, Percy.

Percy: What? And you have?

Voice: (singing) Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh…

Annabeth: (voice covers her confession)

Me: The voice interrupter works! Thanks for the tip, Athena.

Athena: My pleasure.

Luke: You used a Christmas song?

Me: Hey! It's in 2 months… and I love that song. Take the boy away to the obedience room, guards!

(Luke is dragged into the room… screaming and barking can be heard.)

Firestar: Okay… nobody insult or be rude to the twoleg.

Squirrelflight: We got it.

Sandstorm: Firestar, where are we supposed to be right now?

Me: Well, let's answer Soul of Antauri's questions first before we check on Luke.

Spottedpath: M-Magnets…

_Nova, why do you hate demigods?_

Nova: Like I'd want to-

Me: (low growl… I'm still a lion, guys.)

Nova: Okay, okay. One time, last year, when the show was already over, a demigod on Shugazoom was bringing in Kronos, that titan guy. He was destroying the southern part of the city, and even tried to get to the middle and attack the defenders, the Hyperforce, us… but I stopped him with a secret ally, who told me never to reveal his true form or name…

Percy: Not all demigods are bad.

Annabeth: Why were they doing that?

Nova: Like I'd know.

Percy: Then the memories of everyone must have been erased somehow… but Nova remembers…

Me: Okay, next one.

(Taia hands me a second sheet of paper)

_All warrior cats, since you worship StarClan, what do you think of these Greek Gods?_

Brambleclaw: Who can speak for the clans?

Blackstar: I would like to.

Me: (turns into robot monkey) very well.

Blackstar: Now, Soul of Antauri, this is a very interesting question, and I am happy to tell you the answer. We clan cats are not very sure, as we do not know enough about them to judge them.

Sprx: Dude, that was almost like Antauri saying... whatever you blabbed about.

Me: Okay… well, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Oh yeah

Me: Oh yeah! We're back!

Taia: And we will welcome another of her OC's, starting with Jessie!

Jessie: (enters through studio entrance.) Hi!

Sprx: I have a new lady!

Nova: (slaps him)

Me: Okay, here is her information, sent in because I made her register.

_Name: Jessie_

_Age: 25_

_Origin of name: how am I supposed to know? I only come up with the characters!_

_Type: Cybernetic monkey_

_Fur color: purple_

_Eye color: blue_

Jessie: I hate registration.

Taia: And, since I was only told to invite two, finally, grandma Firestar!

Firestar (cat): This is not what I came for…

Firestar (monkey): (enters through studio exit doors) hello, dear Taia.

Taia: You made it!

Jessie: Duh.

Me: The PJO group hasn't spoken yet! What's going on, people?

Percy: Name: Firestar

Age: 56

Origin of name: ...

Type: Cybernetic monkey

Fur color: red

Eye color: pink

Firestar (cat): Okay, ThunderClan. Enter carefully; we can't always trust Fanfiction authors.

Blackstar: Like she would kill you.

Me: Listen to him! You go, ShadowClan!

Nova: Why is the subject always changing in this story/show?

Me: Because I rule the world alongside my friends and fellow Fanfiction authors.

Nova: That's not-

Me: Okay, onto the questions! The set this time is from Duskblood.

Taia: Blackstar, the first is for you.

Blackstar: Okay.

_When did you turn into Antauri? Did you take lessons under him or something?_

Blackstar: (cough) I do not sound like Kevin Michael Richardson!

Entire studio audience and everyone except Blackstar: (gasp)

Blackstar: What?

Antauri: That is for me to know only! I am not played by an Earth human!

Me: Actually, you are.

Russetfur: And Kevin played the pumpkin monster in Higgly Town Heroes!

Me: You watch that show?

Russetfur: Just now! And I read the guest star list on the credits!

Sprx: (coughRETARDcough)

Nova: (slaps him again) watch your mouth, Sparky.

Me: Anyway, answer the question properly, Blackstar!

Blackstar: No, Dusky, I never have. I just, have an unusual streak.

Me: Well… close enough. And she told many to NEVER CALL HER THAT.

Blackstar: She didn't tell me.

Me: Oh well. Next question, please.

_Firestar, do you know what the Power Primate is?_

Firestar (cat, duh): Um… actually, I didn't until I read about the Hyperforce in a book dropped on that very page. Somehow, I was able to read fluently twoleg text. So yes, I do know.

Me: Alright! Send in more! This cast loves it!

Nova: As long as there's no romance or stupidity, I'm happy.

Sprx: Expect the unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey… I might not ever get episodes on air now… we were too busy granting Duskblood's request to be on FROM THE GUNS… hey! Who did this?

Jessie: Why not ask mister two-paws over here? (points to Blackstar)

Blackstar: My clan leadership is torture at this point. (mutters about crayola products and poisoning Spottedpath with a pink twistable marker.)

Spottedpath: I can see the script, ya know!

Me: I _really _should've stuck with 'are you smarter than a piece of toast.'

Dusk: I'm over here. (points to herself, a bit exasperated.)

Otto: COOKIES! (mouth watering)

Me: Oh, she's arrived! I can't wait for more OC's to join us! This will be fun.

Person: When will I get a say in this?

Me: You'll get to when I say so… now I'll start with the questions!

Jessie: THANK SHUGAZOOM!

_HIGGLY TOWN HEROES? You must be as mature as my SISTER! Russetfur, exactly what is your favorite show, since you seem to enjoy the other one so much?_

Russetfur: I'm still here? Okay… well, how old is your sister anyway? 4? How mature is she? Pancakes? Oh, I hate twoleg language… anyway, I said nothing about liking another show, and I happen to like no TV show. I'm a clan cat in wilderness, remember? I'm no stupid robot monkey or ugly twoleg.

Everyone but the cats: HEY!

Dusk: Well, you should like at least one show, remember? Last night you went to Hollywood video and bought half of the store… and watched them at Demi's house.

Me: DEMETERCHILD!

Dusk: …

Sprx: What happened to the 'whatever' response? BEEP you! You ruined it!

Me: What made him so nasty?

Percy: I showed him Camp Half-Blood with the help of Hermes.

Luke: What was that supposed to do? Kill him? You know Kayla? She's allergic to red fur.

Percy: Kayla Taylor? The daughter of Hephaestus? The one who joined the hunt?

Luke: Yes, her.

Annabeth: You two quit changing the subject.

…

Me: Okay, whatever…

Nova: I'm not invisible!

Me: Well I can't fit in everyone!

Antauri: Actually, I'm quite fine with this arrangement.

Otto: I'm going to steal Nova and Soul of Antauri's KILL SPARKY CLUB, and buy some restraining orders from MimiSweet4. BYE! (Leaves)

Jessie: Shouldn't he start with stealing Nova and beating her until she says he can have the club?

Spottedpath: I have a feeling he'll steal Soul of Antauri first.

Me: Why do I have to make him do this?

Director: Because I told you to! ACTION!

Nova: Does Otto even know how to get to her house?

Me: You'll never know.

Squirrelflight: I don't know why, but I invited Crowfeather to come!

Crowfeather: Um… hello.

Leafpool: RUN! (Tries moving, but Ashfur puts his paw on her tail)

Ashfur: Don't move, Leafpool.

Voice: I have come back! Send in more to:

5677 DemeterChild!

Me: What?

Spottedpath: You heard her! Wait... what?

Brightheart: Heard her what?

Spottedpath: What?

Sprx: What?

Percy: What do you mean by what?

Nova: What?

Leafpool: What?

Chiro: What?

Jessie: YOU PEOPLE ARE MAD!

Taia: What?


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome back

Me: Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait!

Russetfur: (looking through mail) OOH! A justice- um, I mean, twoleg stuff… nasty…. (Fakes throwing up)

Sprx: Like I said, (COUGHretardCOUGH)

Russetfur: (Ignores)

Me: Okay, Dusk will open today's mail!

Dusk: Hand it over. (Points to Russetfur)

Russetfur: NO I SAY! (Runs around) CANDY WAS VERY GOOD!

Blackstar: You're making us look like idiots!

Dusk: (Opens only letter) the first is for Otto!

Otto: …

_Would you rather rule over a chocolate city, or own a Kill Sparky Club?_

Otto: I would eat the chocolate city, so… own a kill sparky club. Dusky… Oops! 'Kay, Dusk, next one!

Dusk: This one's for Chiro:

Chiro: I'm being recognized!

_Exactly why are you supposed to be so perfect?_

Chiro: What made you think of that question? I HAVE NO IDEA!

Athena: It is not wise to-

Chiro: (In a mocking tone) oh, wise one, I do not care! (Bows)

Spottedpath: You don't want to offend her… (Walks over to Littlecloud and motions to her burned tail.)

Me: How did that get there?! Oh well… wearenotresponsibleforangrygoddesses,burnedtails,orcomplainingaudiencemembers!

Spottedpath: …

Dusk: Let's get this over with already! I hate little kids! ARGH!

Taia: If you want to be so mean, I won't send you that special DVD this Christmas!

Dusk: I'm not being mean, I'm being _impatient._

Taia: I don't care, BEEP.

Me: Thank goodness we added the BEEP thing. I would have had to change this story's rating!

Blackstar: Russetfur, don't chase that amusing boy!

(Amusing boy) Luke: (running from the hyperactive deputy) I AM THE FUTURE RULER OF THE WORLD, NOT AN AMUSING BOY!

Me: You are so wrong, Lukey.

Luke: I hate you.

Me: I don't care.

Dusk: The next one is for Spottedpath:

_You countered BLACKSTAR? Go crayola markers! Er, if you could have the chance to be ShadowClan leader, and you could only fight Blackstar with crayola markers and crayons, would you do it?_

Spottedpath: (Cough) Yes, I did counter my leader, I will admit that… and Blackstar wouldn't be Blackstar if I was leader… but yes, I would. He hates red, and I love it. RED POWER! (Holds up red marker with her burnt tail in Blackstar's face)

Blackstar: MOMMY! (Cowers behind a stage set of New York City.)

Firestar (Cat): I never thought I would see this day!

Squirrelflight: I agree… (Stares at the ShadowClan leader with amusement lighting in her eyes)

Brambleclaw: Anything to comment, WindClan?

Onestar: Blackstar, why be afraid of that color?

Crowfeather: This is hilarious.

Brambleclaw: Is that all, or do you all have one more thing to say?

ALL WINDCLAN: (Laugh uncontrollably) NO!

Brambleclaw: I thought so.

Spottedpath: Quit hiding like a coward, Blackstar! (Steps forward) If I were you, I would quit- oh, I was the one who taunted him wasn't I? Okay, Littlecloud, you're up.

Littlecloud: What she said, Blackstar. Show them what ShadowClan is made of!

Blackstar: (Whispering) Oh, great StarClan… save me from the evil of markers!

**WINDCLAN IS THERE BECAUSE IT WOULD BE NO FUN WITH JUST TWO CLANS… I will add RiverClan soon! Send in the mail!**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Welcome back… again! I'm your host, DemeterChild, and this is my co-host, Person. Say hello!

Person: (grumbles)

Me: Okay, we'll start with-

Sprx: Go fish.

Nova: (Picks a card, looking evil) Okay, Spottedpath, do you have any-

Me: DO YOU MIND?!

All playing: No.

Me: Dusk, hand me the envelope, please.

Dusk: It's not here…

Me: Then where is it?

Percy: Sorry, I got hungry…

Luke: You're lying.

Percy: Fine! Mrs. O' Leary got hungry backstage, and…

Me: She's here?

Percy: Kind of.

Annabeth: I copied them! (Holds up paper, pausing the Go fish game.)

Me: Thank the… oh. Okay… THANK GOODNESS!

(Annabeth hands me the paper)

(I read it.)

Dusk: Let me see… (Reads, and bursts into laughter.)

Me: Alright, time to ask. The first is for Percy:

_Percy, when you first saw Annabeth, and you thought she was pretty, would you have told her sooner? Ah, come on! I KNOW you like her!_

(The room is silent. A cricket can be heard, and an audience member coughs loudly.)

Percy: Do I have to answer that?

(Someone else shouts: DIE, ANNABETH! MARRY ME, PERCY!)

Percy: …

Me: This is awkward… but answer, (voice turns evil) FOOLISH BOY!

Percy: Okay, okay! Um… no, because as I have proved, I won't tell her probably…ever, in Rick Riordan's point of view.

Person: But how about yours, Perseus?

Annabeth: (Covers her ears, setting her go fish cards flat, on the side without the symbol things.)

Percy: YES, OKAY? HAPPY?!

Me: Very.

Sprx: Very.

Nova: I'll accept the fact- wait, did you hear that, Annabeth?

Annabeth: (Whispers) Yes.

Voice: Here comes Santa Claus, her comes Santa Claus, right down… (Covers her confession, again.)

Me: Okay, next question. I'll let the PJO crew recover.

_Blackstar, exactly why do you hate red so much?_

Blackstar: Go fish… wait, what? Spottedpath, no red, please!!

Me: It's okay, Blackstar.

Blackstar: It's too personal, Duskblood, sorry I cannot answer your question with my confession. I hate red, and that is all I will admit.

Spottedpath: I know the reason! (Whispers in Nova and Sprx's ears, and they laugh)

Me: What is it?!

(Repeats to me and Person)

Blackstar: For those who already know now, do not reveal it! I have claws that are itching to (Censored)

Squirrelflight: Ouch.

Brambleclaw: Can we move on? It took you an hour in your dressing room, Demi. It can take you longer to get a few questions done.

Me: DEMETERCHILD! And I was talking to my friend and ex-co-host, Ariele, on the phone!

Brambleclaw: Whatever.

Dusk: Okay, the next one is for Chiro.

_Chiro, would you rather turn into a robot monkey or feast on a lifetime supply of churros?_

Chiro: No option on monkey, and I love churros.

Sprx: Same here! (Eats a Churro)

Me: That's for the staff only!

Sprx: (Ignores)

Russetfur: Déjà vu…

Gibson: Can we please move on? I have an experiment waiting for me back at the Super Robot!

Nova: Gibson, it can wait! You need to get out of that lab more…

Gibson: It is my peaceful sanctuary, Nova. I refuse your offer.

Nova: (mutters) It wasn't an offer…

Firestar (Cat): I agree to move on, if you will.

Me: Okay, okay.

Dusk: This one's for Onestar, and it's another love question:

_Onestar, have you ever fallen in love?_

Onestar: (Blushes, slinking into the shadows. His reply is tight.) No…

Crowfeather: Come on, Onestar. Answer like a real Tomcat leader!

Onestar: …

Voice: Jingle bells, jingle bells… (Covers yet another confession.)

Me: Okay, next one!

Dusk: On it's way… for Firestar, and the question we.. I… laughed at.

_Firestar (cat), would you rather bear Spottedpath's kits, or tell Blackstar that you love him? XD_

(The room is silent. A cricket can be heard, and an audience member coughs loudly… again.)

Blackstar: Everything bad is pointed at me!

Firestar (Cat): I would do neither, thank you very much, but if I had to choose, I would bear kits…

(The room is silent. A cricket can be heard, and an audience member coughs loudly… again, but the cough is louder.)

Blackstar: Thank StarClan!

Me: Okay, we'll move faster to save time. I'll join your go fish game, Sprx, but after the show.

Sprx: Already made a spot for 'ya.

Me: Thanks. Dusk?

Dusk: This one is love centered also… but It's not as 'silent moment'. Here's yours, Leafpool.

_Leafpool, if you could have one free night with Crowfeather, what would you do?_

Leafpool: Simply spend time with him, filling in the emptiness, pretty much.

Crowfeather: I'd like that.

Me: It's okay. You two go have fun.

Both: Thanks! (Pad off set.)

Me: Okay, that was sort of sweet. Next one!

Dusk: This is for Annabeth. We've given them enough of a break. They ate all the ribs. I'll order more, but here's the question:

_Is Annabeth there? If she is, Annabeth, would you rather turn into a Warriors cat, or a bird?_

Annabeth: Obviously, a warrior cat. It sounds fun.

Percy: Tell me about it.

Brambleclaw: Maybe, but it's hard, and you can't do it… you're a twoleg.

Percy: Want to bet?

Brambleclaw: Deal it out.

(The two start to argue)

Nova: I have a feeling it won't go too well, especially if he actually tries it.

Antauri: Betting is a waste.

Me: You think? Well… you know… okay, that was it! Send in more, before we lose our sanity!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello! Welcome to FROM THE FANS!

Person: Hi, welcome, we'll keep acting 'funny', etc…

Dusk: Hey there!

Sprx: Uh… hi?

Nova: We'll have a whole page of hello by the time this episode is finished.

Antauri: Hello, readers. I do hope you enjoy this particular episode.

Gibson: Ah… what Antauri said.

Chiro: Hi!

Otto: COOKIES!

Jinmay: Hi! Um… okay, Hi, I'm Jinmay!

Percy: Greetings… (mutters) I hate Grover.

Grover: I'm here… so, hey!

Annabeth: Hi.

Thalia: I'm here too.

Poseidon and Athena: Greetings.

Luke: Join me, mortals! Kronos will rule all!

Nico: I'm here…? hi.

All warriors: HI.

Me: Now that that's over, time for the questions!

Nova: If I ever have to do that again-

Dusk: The first is for… all of us!

Sprx: Say what?

Brambleclaw: I have a feeling this is centered on me.

Me: You're absolutely right, Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw: (Groans)

_EVERYONE, I want you to guess who will win the argument: Percy Jackson, or Brambleclaw?_

Person: Who do you think will, (Censored)?

Me: That's just rude, Person. TO THE OBEDIENCE ROOM!

Person: (Being dragged away) NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Squirrelflight: WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING?!

Antauri: WE MUST ALL CALM DOWN!

Percy: LIKE I SAID, THIS IS CERTAINLY NOT CALMING DOWN!

Me: That's over now, Percy. Let's get to the next-

Sprx: So… Nova… um…

Antauri: Cut off this scene. It may get M rated.

(Scene is cut off…)

(40 minutes later…)

Me: OMFG.

Brambleclaw: Awkward.

Chiro: I will never watch MA rated action/romance movies again.

Jinmay: You do that?

Me: ON TO THE QUESTIONS!

Dusk: (Laugh) Next is for (Laugh) Annabeth (Laugh)

Sprx: Wait… we never answered the question!

ALL: BRAMBLECLAW!

Percy: Why betray me?!

_Annabeth, would you rather kiss Percy or Grover? XD_

Me: I think the answer is quite obvious, Dusk.

Otto: She's going to say Grover.

Me: 0.o

Annabeth: … Um, Percy!

Me: Thank goodness!

Dusk: The answer was obvious… no offense, Grover.

Grover: None taken.

Me: Now, I triple dog dare you two to make out!

Sprx: G RATED!

Me: Oh… okay, never mind.

Nova: Add some humor here!

Annabeth: You're hardly trying!

Taia: Actually, she's the master of _dry humor. _Don't expect to fall out of your chair laughing.

Me: YEAH! Oh… HEY!

Luke: Join me, Demeter's Child!

Me: It's just my PenName.

Luke: Whatever!

Dusk: The next is for Grover!

_Grover (if you're there), if you could take Poseidon's position as the Sea God, what would you do?_

Grover: Rule the ocean. DUH.

Percy: (Anime sweat drop) That's not all my dad does.

Poseidon: I rule all salt water, the creatures in it, protect the sea from the ancient titans, and drink pina colada!

Percy: Really? I think the colada stuff is too coconutty.

Poseidon: Not under the sea.

Percy: Awesome!

Nova: Please get back on topic.

Sprx: I LOVE PINA COLADA! (Drinks some)

Voice: (Singing) YUMMY!

Me: Do you know the meaning of _for the staff_?!

Sprx: Demi, Demi, Demi. I am a HYPERFORCE member. I count as your staff!

Me: Then get me a doughnut.

Sprx: (Throws away drink) I'm not your staff.

Me: _Good._

Dusk: Okay, next is for Nova.

_Nova, do you think Sprx needs some anger pills? _

Nova: YES. I thank you for giving me a reason to admit it!

Sprx: I'm taking some right now.

Voice: (Singing) ANGER CONTROL!

Sprx: (Rolls his eyes)

Me: Okay, next one!

Thalia: Is there any for me?

Dusk: (Looks through mail) None.

Thalia: (Growls)

_Antauri, when was the last time you got angry? Also, what did you do when you were angry?_

Me: Okay, I can't ever remember a single episode that you got mad, Antauri. You always seem calm and controlled.

Antauri: Well, I am… but have never recalled a time myself that I got angry except for the events of Soul of Evil, which bothered me quite a lot.

Sprx: I hated it too… all my fault, all my fault…

Nova: It isn't your fault, Sparky.

Me: I love Spova!

Nova: What's Spova?

Sprx: What's Gibova?

Dusk: You don't want to know.

Me: Okay, next!

Dusk: This is for Spottedpath:

_Spottedpath, if you could choose a mate without any protests from him, who would you pick? YOU HAVE TO ANSWER! TELL THE TRUTH!_

Me: You're now Spotted-doomed.

Spottedpath: (Blushes) I can't answer that.

Me: Oh, everyone has answered this at least once. Say something!

Spottedpath: Something. Now leave me alone!

Brambleclaw: Just say who it is.

Spottedpath: Fine… it's…

Voice: (Dashing through the snow…) (Covers confession)

Me: I need to go faster! Next question!

Dusk: The next is for Sprx:

_Sprx, would you rather hit Otto in the face with pie, or hit Nova in the face with cake?_

Sprx: Otto! Jeez, I love Nova! Why would I do that? But if she loves Antauri, I don't mind.

Nova: Sparky, I…

Sprx: do love him? DON'T YOU? ADMIT IT!

Nova: Sprx!

Sprx: I'm just another teammate, am I?

Nova: Sprx-77! Stop right now!

Sprx: It's okay. I don't care. Just run into his calming arms, will you?

Nova: SPRX, STOP!!

(Silence)

Nova: I was going to say… watch out! (Throws cake at him)

Sprx: Hey!

(Chase each other around, having a cake fight)

Me: I'm not cleaning that up.

Voice: (Singing) DRAMA!

Dusk: The next one is for Gibson.

_Gibson, would you rather dominate the world, or have Skeleton King as your experimental lab-rat?_

Gibson: I shall never 'dominate' the world, as you humans say. I would have him as a lab rat. I need one.

Me: Okay, next one!

Dusk: This is for Leafpool and Crowfeather.

_Leafpool and Crowfeather, there are rumors that you two are the real parents to Jaypaw and Hollypaw. Do you thinks it's true?_

Leafpool: Not really. It's just a rumor, after all. You can't believe every single thing you hear.

Crowfeather: I agree.

Me: The motion is seconded.

Sprx: I hear a lot about the parent rumor. The DL is… it's highly possible. THINK ABOUT IT!

Me: Return to your own show, please.

Otto: Sparky just said 'DL'! (Laughs)

Dusk: The next one is for Nova.

_Nova, would you rather make out with Percy or make out with Antauri? (You should've expected this from me, DemeterChild...*snickers*)_

Me: Why wouldn't I? You are an Antova fan, am I right?

Dusk: Yeah, kind of.

Nova: How about neither?

Sprx: YES! NEITHER!

Me: Nobody said that she couldn't say that. NEXT!

Dusk: This is for Firestar.

_Firestar, would you rather let Sprx shove you in a tub of cheese, or let DemeterChild soak you in saltwater?_

Firestar (Cat): Cheese, please.

Me: Bring it out, Otto!

(Otto drags in a huge tub of parmesan.)

Me: Take a dip, kitty! MUAHAHA!

Sprx: I get to be cruel! YES! (Throws Firestar in)

Me: See you next time! Send in more!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Okay, we're all set.

Person: Hi!

Me: Okay, we'll start without an amusing beginning, because we lost the comedic characters to a game of Pac-Man.

Sprx: YES! I won, I won…

Spottedpath: MY TURN!

Nova: Otto had to show them that…

Mandarin: Am I not an amusing character?

Russetfur: Welcome to the club.

Me: I SAID WE WOULDN'T START WITH AN AMUSING BEGINNING!

Russetfur: (Slinks behind a fat guy in the audience) Sorry…

Me: I'm glad you are.

Ariele: Why are you being so mean?

Me: How did you get here?! I locked the doors!

Ariele: You didn't lock the door to the backstage.

Me: How did you figure that out?!

Ariele: So I'm dumb?

Me: No! I meant-

Ariele: I was going with you to a Jonas Brothers concert… but not anymore!

Me: I don't even like them!

Nova: Start with the questions already!

Me: Fine. Dusk?

Dusk: We'll start with Soul of Antauri's questions. The first is for Firestar, asked by Soul of Antauri herself.

_Firestar, would you rather mate with Nova, or Annabeth? (YOU HAVE TO ANSWER!! TELL THE TRUTH!!)_

Ariele: How many questions like that do you have? Are you people obsessed with mating?

Me: Me? No. Some other people? Most probably, but not anyone on Fanfiction that I know of.

Firestar (Cat): I'd like to answer now, thank you.

Me: Sorry.

Firestar: Apology accepted, though I wasn't signaling for one.

Me: You said yourself you wanted to answer. Can you do that?

Firestar: Yes. Okay, if I had to decide, we still have the option of 'neither'. So I say, 'neither'.

Person: It said to tell the truth. You _have _to say.

Firestar: Nova, as she would make a much better option… I must sound amusing right now, am I right?

Producer: Yes, you are.

Animator (SAY WHAT?!): You just sound… awkward…

Dusk: Okay, next is for Nova, from Soul of Antauri's OC, Xyon.

_Xyon: (Rolls eyes) Real Mature 'Tauri. Nova, what do you think of the pairing Skeleton King/Nova?_

Nova: (Shudders) who could possibly say that even exists?! I absolutely hate people who make up crack pairings!

Dusk: There is slash pairings, which aren't usually considered crack, but to some people it's so dumb/weird/funny (the story) that they just ignore it or don't read it and flame it just because it's something like Gibson/Otto.

Gibson: I as well despise people who invented such a vile love.

Nova: Who are you to talk?

Gibson: Just because you jinxed me, does not mean I must stay silent until you say my name.

Brambleclaw: Is this a SRMT talk show, or a PJO/Warriors/SRMT talk show? Let us have a say in this!

Percy: Yeah! Wait… what?

Otto: What-

Annabeth: Don't even start.

Dusk: Okay, enough. The next is for Jinmay, from Soul of Antauri's OC, Crystal.

_Crystal: HAHA!! Jinmay, is it true that you once loved Sparx?_

Jinmay: No… where did you get that from, though?

Me: Nobody ever knows where we all get our questions. They just pop into our head.

Jinmay: Yeah right.

Blackstar: Is anyone wearing red?

Some guy in the audience: Me! Dude, red rocks.

Blackstar: DIE, you wretched human!

Russetfur: How many times since the first chapter/episode have any of us said 'die' in any form?

Sprx: What's with all the questions?

Dusk: Too much work! Okay… next is for Squirrelflight, from Soul of Antauri's OC, Zena.

_Zena: Interesting. Squirrelflight, what qualities made you love Brambleclaw?_

Squirrelflight: I judged him by his good actions, not by his possible ambitiousness and the horror that may have lain ahead for us if he had chosen to kill Firestar and help Hawkfrost rule over, making two clans and continuing Tigerstar's treacherous legacy.

Brambleclaw: How did you know all that?

Squirrelflight: Athena.

Athena: (Silent)

Percy: (Grumbles)

Thalia: I knew it! You do like anchovies!

Me: How random.

Dusk: Yeah. Anyway, the next set is from my author counterpart, Duskblood. The next question is for Thalia.

Thalia: I have one! YES!

_Thalia, were you ever jealous of any of the gods?_

Thalia: Not really, besides the fact that they are the supreme rulers of all.

Dusk: Okay, next! We have to move fast if we want to see Sun riders: the movie!

Sprx: Only the kid wants to see that. All we want to do is see how Percy can handle living in a clan for a month.

Percy: I _can_!

Sprx: Other kid, I guess you haven't realized you will fail this challenge, because Brambleclaw is already a clan cat!

Brambleclaw: See? They are on my side!

Otto: Nationwide is on your side!

Me: Yeah… that company is!

Nova: (Slaps forehead)

Dusk: This is for Firestar… again. You must be very confusing, Mr. Clan leader.

_Firestar, would you rather eat fish bones or bird bones?_

Firestar: This is an outrage! Why would I even lick a bone?

Leafpool: Firestar… just answer the question… and Percy, what clan will you be in?

Percy: Um… GoddessClan?

Spottedpath: If I could, I would slap _my_ forehead.

Firestar: (Ignoring) Well, Bird bones. Only RiverClan could possibly like fish.

Spottedpath: Firestar, _BONES_, not fish itself.

Littlecloud: It might have fish scent and taste still on it.

Blackstar: Yes, what they said, and Firestar, if only I could feel sorry for you. (Sneers)

Firestar: What do you mean?

Onestar: He means _that_. (Motions his tail to a tub of bird bones)

Firestar: Where do you get this stuff?

Me: I have my sources.

Nova: Time to dig in, Fire-doomed.

Firestar: (Grumbles and digs in)

Me: Next one, Dusk!

Dusk: Okay, this is for Crowfeather.

_Crowfeather, if Feathertail was still there, would you abandon your love for Leafpool?_

Crowfeather: (Starts desperately glancing at his clanmates, who just smile and shrug)

Leafpool: (Glares at him to add intensity)

Me: Anytime now…

Crowfeather: YES! I'm sorry, Leafpool, but it would be true… (Looks downcast after her pained look)

Me: Do we _have _to relive your goodbyes?

Russetfur: I hope they don't. I'm already deputy to a cat who's afraid of a color. (Looks at Blackstar, who stands his ground and ignores her)

Spottedpath: I hope you don't make a bad leader. Maybe you'll be like Tigerstar.

Russetfur: It's _Bramblestar _that we have to watch from now on. I'm highly sure Tawnypelt isn't a threat, Mothwing is a medicine cat, and Hawkfrost is dead.

Me: Can we continue, please?

Percy: Thank the- oh… never mind.

Athena: That was a wise decision for a foolish boy.

Nova: A foolish boy who thinks he can be a clan cat for an entire month… and I'm not lying when I say Brambleclaw has a better chance.

Dusk: Okay, next up: Gibson!

_Gibson, do you think you can make a potion to transform Skeleton King into a lab-rat?_

Gibson: I will have you know I am not some weird mad scientist who 'creates' potions. I simply make mixtures and solutions with chemicals and such.

Sprx: You also mix boring and weird.

Gibson: Do not make smart comments, or you will have asked for it.

Sprx: Who are you to threaten me, BRAIN STRAIN?!

Me: Next one! (Pulls them to guards, who take them to the obedience room) The next time anybody tries anything, I'll make sure the obedience room is your next destination.

Dusk: …Okay, next is for Sprx.

Me: He's not here. Save it for later.

Dusk: Okay, next is for Antauri, then.

Nova: How ironic is that? (I read the question)

_Antauri, did you ever have a crush on Nova? *is shot*_

Antauri: Not really. I think of her as a loyal teammate and friend. Antova shippers shall feel my wrath.

Me: Not the answer you were expecting, now were you, Dusk?

Dusk: (Laughs nervously) Not really.

Me: I thought so. Next, please! Sprx will be out in two more questions time.

Dusk: Okay, next is for Otto.

_Otto, if someone turned Firestar into a chocolate kitty, would you eat it?_

Otto: I'll still remember him as a live cat… no thank you. (Smiles cheekily)

Nova: I wouldn't myself. I'm used-to-be-cat-intolerant.

Onestar: That doesn't exist!

Spottedpath: Nothing we 'admit' anymore is real, anyway.

Onestar: Yeah, that's true.

Me: Yeah, and Dusk ordered the BEST RIBS EVER! GO DUSK!

Dusk: Thank you, thank you. (Bows jokingly, and then sits back down.)

Me: Your welcome, you're welcome. (Eats a rib, throwing a rib bone into a specially-made rib trashcan)

Nova: Well, that was weird and random. Can we go on, please?

Me: Sure. (Starting on another rib) Go ahead, Dusk.

Dusk: This is for Athena.

_Athena, why did you love Annabeth's father? (I think I forgot)_

Athena: He is smart like me, kind, and a true geek at heart. I love him, and that's that. But I love lots of men, so this is an unlikely question to be asked.

Nova: (Cough)

Annabeth: Thanks for the answer… ahem… mom.

Percy: (snickers)

Brambleclaw: (Mutters) True geek at heart. You got that right.

Me: Okay, two questions have passed. Guards, bring in Sprx and Gibson, please.

Sprx: (Panting) I will never pet a dog In Shugazoom Park EVER AGAIN.

Gibson: You are a master of uselessness, SPRX-77. But I refuse to be sent in there again, so if I have to say it, I am sorry.

Sprx: Fine… I am too.

Dusk: Finally, here is Sprx's delayed question:

_Sprx, do you hate Antauri?_

Sprx: (Grabbing a plate of ribs and soda) No. You Fanfiction people come up with the weirdest questions.

Me: Well, that was answered. Let's move on!

Dusk: 'Gotcha. Next is for Poseidon.

_Poseidon, would you rather eat ten pounds of catnip, or swim through an ocean full of lobsters?_

Poseidon: I can obviously control the sea. I choose the lobsters.

Me: I can't bring out the lobsters to a god, so send them back to WAL-MART, please.

Director: Yes Demi.

Nova: You got the lobster tank with saltwater and all those lobsters from WAL-MART?!

Me: Maybe.

Nova: …

Me: I couldn't find a better deal with shipping and handling!

Dusk: Okay, Nova, you're up.

_Nova, if you could have a dream punching bag, WHO, not WHAT, would it be? *is pelted with bricks*_

Nova: Sprx, obviously, but I could try Mandarin.

Me: That was an approved choice. You won't be sent to the Obedience room.

Nova: (Nods curtly)

Sprx: HEY! Well… she is the leader of the KILL SPARKY CLUB, so I expected that.

Me: Dusk and I are members also… well, get the string. Nova, greet your new punching bag.

Nova: Hi, PUNCHING BAG.

Sprx: (Gulps)

Brambleclaw: Well, at least I'm not the one being beaten to a pulp with insults. I don't have any notice of a KILL BRAMBLECLAW CLUB…

Crowfeather: I do. DemeterChild made one in La La Land. The citizens in her world hate you.

Me: Okay, last question! My eyes are blurry from all the studio lighting.

All: Same here.

Dusk: Okay, this final one is Chiro's.

_Chiro, *takes out HUGE baseball bat* How would you feel if I smashed you with this?!...Come on, I'm waiting, Chiro!_

Chiro: (Gulps also, as Dusk takes out a HUGE baseball bat)

Dusk: How would you feel, Chiro?

Chiro: (Runs out of studio, with Dusk chasing him and Sprx running away from me, and Nova.)

Me: See you next time! Send in more, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Well, we have less questions today. Guys, we're once again doing a short episode. Remember…. On short episode days we don't get ribs!

And here's our segments for today:

Humorous beginning

Live Cameras inc.

Communicam

Questions

Humorous ending

Sprx: Yeah. I hate this…

Nova: Get over it, Sparky.

Brambleclaw: We have another Warriors OC, Nightkit/paw/flower of MoonClan/ThunderClan!

Nightkit/paw/flower: Just call me Night.

Brambleclaw: Okay, Night.

Leafpool: Well, can we add humor?

Me: Sure. Let's watch Percy go to the bathroom with the help of Live Cameras inc.!

Percy: AAH… that feels good… I don't want anchovies… lalalalalla!

Annabeth: Okay, this is entertaining.

Night: How is this funny?

Percy: I love BARNEY AND UNICORNS! POOP IS MY LOVE, OH…

Squirrelflight: This is so perverted.

Sprx: No, this is perverted and funny. I'm just perverted.

Nova: Good Sparky! FETCH! (Throws dog bone, and Sprx runs after it)

Dusk: Is that a perfect Malcolm thing or what?

Nova: Don't mention his name!

Person: Where did Ariele go?

Me: I got her a ticket to Greece. She's enjoying a Greek trip on a cruise.

Director: Going to live communicam.

Me: Hey there, Ariele! You're on the air… wait, what are you doing?

Ariele: (Stuffing a hotdog up an air vent) Nothing.

Brambleclaw: No, I'm pretty sure twoleg food doesn't belong up there.

Me: It doesn't…

Night: What a random day.

Nova: Yes, what a random day. Well, time to-

Ariele: (Stuffing underwear up an air vent)

Me: ARE YOU TRYING TO CHOKE YOURSELF?!

Ariele: No. This is a cabinet, right?

Brambleclaw: Didn't she just try to put that twoleg-

Thalia: Yes… what happened to her?

Me: I have no idea… shut down communicam.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP….

Random person: A fire's at the front of the studio!

Me: Has anyone called the fire department?!

Person: I have, but the nearest station is in Africa!

Me: WHAT?!

Person: They had vacation booked today.

Me: Tell the truth before the audience and _US_ are burned to an animated crisp!

Person: Fine… they won't be here for another ten minutes. We need to evacuate before the fire spreads to the main studio area… and all people and characters in the front have been evacuated… they'll send another warning group to us soon. We have to go… now!

Me: I bet this never happened before in fan fiction history.

Nova: Trust me… it hasn't. LET'S MOVE!

(Everyone leaves, running to the Super Robot and crowding inside command center.)

Antauri: We'll move a bit further away, since the robot is in the parking lot, not far from where the fire is already spreading. (He turns on the screen, and the fire is burning the building down before our eyes… and the parking lot is already burning… impossible… right?)

Me: Okay, we're safe now… let's do the questions. Dusk?

Dusk: This one's for Chiro.

_Chiro, how do you feel now after my counterpart slammed you to death with a bat?_

Chiro: I feel pain, thanks to you, DUSKY.

Dusk: (Growls)

Me: Well, that went… well.

Night: I hope this isn't a violent show.

Sprx: It isn't.

Me: Do you need medicine cat help, a hospital, or Gibson to look after or check your wounds?

Chiro: Not really… ow.

Nova: Chiro… admit it.

Sprx: Kid, reveal the pain.

Annabeth: Wait… isn't Percy still in the building?!

Me: OMG! Is he? Check!

Thalia: Obviously, we CAN'T!

Person: Isn't he good with water?

Me: He's not good with FIRE!

Nova: Either he's gone, or he'll magically appear and we cry with joy.

Onestar: That always happens.

Sprx: Really, there's no other option besides those two.

Me: Okay.. We'll pray for him. Next one, please.

Dusk: This one's for Antauri.

_Antauri, would you rather eat raw meat, or abandon the lovely fluffy goodness of cotton candy?_Antauri: I would abandon cotton candy… I will NEVER eat meat.

Me: Ouch, 'Tauri.

Sprx: MEAT RULES THE WORLD!

Nova: Sprx… (Smacks him)

Night: Okay, this is quite the question.

Me: Next one, please.

Dusk: This is for Gibson, which happens to also be food related.

_Gibson, would you rather chew uneatable popcorn or drink decaffeinated coffee? (I have proof you love coffee!...somewhere...)_

Gibson: Coffee, please. I refuse to-

Me: Oh, blah, blah, blah.

Gibson: Ahem.

Night: Can we move faster?

Brambleclaw: I also have a fan club now, filled with fan she-cats!

Squirrelflight: HE'S MINE, YOU FURBALLS!

Spottedpath: Oh, well, girls, get out.

She-cat fan club: (Leaves)

Spottedpath: I HAVE MADE AN TRIUMPHANT RETURN!

Me: Next and last one please.

Dusk: This is for Otto.

_Otto, can my counterpart glomp you? You're so AWESOME!_

Otto: What does GLOMP mean?

Me: Don't ask me.

Nova: I have no idea.

Annabeth: (Throws up)

Firestar: …

Me: Well, we have that one delayed. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Welcome… to the show THAT WILL CHILL YOUR NERVES… Barney!

Brambleclaw: It's better THAN HIGGLYTOWN HEROES…

Russetfur: You won't let go of that, will you?

Brambleclaw: Maybe not, it just depends, does it not?

Spottedpath: Quit saying not!

Brambleclaw: NOT.

Me: Well, say hello, Person.

Person: Hi, whatever, blah, blah…

Nova: Hi. We just can't help being dumb enough to listen to DemeterChild, master of dry humor, and coming to a studio that set on fire after 7 or 8 episodes.

Me: I didn't do it! You know the guy at the front desk smokes in the lobby!

Nova: I didn't know he was stupid enough to drop a cigarette in the middle of the lobby and say, 'Oops.' Like he didn't mean it, which he didn't…

Percy: I'm alive!

Onestar: (Cries with joy.)

Sprx: … You'd get it if you saw the last episode.

Annabeth: Hi. I'm not going to act girly; I'm not going to act girly… OH GODS, OH GODS! (Shrieks) THANK GODS YOU'RE ALIVE! (Suddenly gets out lipstick and puts it on.) I hate purple on me…

Me: (Slaps forehead)

Director: Okay, how do you work this robot…? (Presses self-destruct button)

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP…

Nova: Not again!

Gibson: SELF-DESRUCT BUTTON?! Who thought of that?

Otto: Oops.

Spottedpath: How many-

Voice: Opening kick-you-out-before-you-die safety hatch! Good luck… or goodbye…

Sprx: WHAT?!

Athena: I'd rather not-

(We all shoot into the air, and land on the edge of a town called Cheese.)

Blackstar: Is this a big joke?

Me: Not at all… where are we?

Dusk: Can we just start the questions?

Me: Okay then.

Dusk: This one's for Spottedpath.

_Spottedpath, would you get rid of Squirrelflight so you could have Brambleclaw?_

Spottedpath: No…

Me: Typical answer.

Antauri: I believe she was just addressing the she-cat fan club, but she was not a part of it.

Spottedpath: That's it exactly!

Brambleclaw: Rate me on a scale of zero to ten.

Spottedpath: 0.

Nova: Ouch.

Thalia: That's tough, dude.

Me: She is in a rival clan. Nobody should expect a high rating.

Percy: What is that supposed to mean?

Person: We forgot about his challenge!

Me: Oh well. Let's do it in December.

Brambleclaw: He won't do too well in Leaf-bare… MUAGAGGAGA!

Me: MUAGAGAGGAGA?

Brambleclaw: …

Dusk: Next up, Chiro.

_Chiro, would you rather smash my counterpart in the head with a tennis racquet, or steal a chew-toy away from Malcolm?_

Chiro: Hit you in the head. I'd rather not mess with Mal.

Sprx: Nice move, kid.

Spottedpath: Dusk, I don't think he's MANLY enough to hit a girl. For example… hit her, Chiro.

Chiro: Um…

Spottedpath: I guess that means no!

Dusk: I see.

Percy: Chiro… hit her! Show the girls we have guts!

Nova: Because the theory already exists that you don't?

Percy: Maybe.

Russetfur: This'll be good.

Me: Oh… only a few weeks until Christmas!

Russetfur: What?

Me: Thistle made me think of Mistletoe.

Russetfur: Oh…

Dusk: This one is for Nova.

_Nova, why don't you want to hear Malcolm's name?_

Nova: If you don't know already, you shouldn't know.

Sprx: I have an idea what it might be.

Me: What would THAT IDEA be?

Sprx: I can't say. Dusk's here.

Dusk: (Grumbles)

Spottedpath: I guess we should move on. We don't have much time.

Me: Oh, sure then. Dusk?

Dusk: This is for Otto.

_Otto, can you make Firestar swallow Twoleg food?_

Otto: Firestar, can you?

Firestar: (Winces) Why not…?

Otto: Yay! I'll get the burgers!

Firestar: (Winces again)

Squirrelflight: You're dead, Firestar…

Leafpool: Be encouraging!

Brambleclaw: He might not live this down though…

Annabeth: Cats have a really high hate level for us… I don't see why they haven't covered us in claw marks yet!

Athena: It is because of the obedience room thing… it can be rebuilt. Be warned, Annabeth. DemeterChild must be watched.

Annabeth: …

Otto: Here's a burger, kitty! (Sets it down)

Firestar: I truly will never live this down, Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw: Just eat it.

Firestar: (Eats it, wincing over and over again…) It's actually… GOOD! Get me more, Otto!

Otto: Okay… anybody else hungry?

Dusk: I feel like a burger.

Me: I'll take the chance… we might not get food for a long time.

Otto: Okay. I'll be right back! (Leaves area)

Dusk: Thanks, Otto! Next one is for Annabeth.

_Annabeth, do you like Percy?_

Annabeth: I'd rather not answer that with my mom around.

Me: Nice try.

Annabeth: Oh, fine! I love him, etc… all that junk, we'll happily live forever until we get killed by dark forces, blah, blah, blah…

Spottedpath: …

Dusk: This one's for Night.

_Night, what's your character like?_

Night: You have to visit Demi's bio thing to find out. I'm too lazy to explain right now…

Nova: She used to be a kittypet is all I remember.

Firestar: That was true.

Nova: Was?

Firestar: We USED to be kittypets.

Nova: …

Sprx: I feel like a burger now. I think I'll catch up with Otto.

Me: Tell him to hurry. We're starving!

Sprx: Yeah, yeah. (Leaves also)

Dusk: This one's for… you, Demi.

_DemeterChild, does your penname mean to be the daughter of Demeter from the CATS play? Or the Olympian goddess?_

Me: The Olympian goddess.

Dusk: Okay then. We don't need comments on that one-

Brambleclaw: I want to see that CATS play.

Spottedpath: Good luck understanding what they say.

Dusk: Okay, next is for Antauri.

_Antauri, why do you hate meat? (Honestly, I don't have the best liking to it either, but you know, just answer the question.)_

Antauri: I happen to be a vegetarian; an idea adapted from many fan fiction authors is why.

Me: My mom needs to go with me to WAL-MART! Can we rush? I've got 4 minutes.

Dusk: Okay. I'll list the following:

_Sprx, would you rather slap Mandarin in the head thousand-fold or set Skeleton King on fire?_

Annabeth, would you rather date a purified Luke or Percy?

Brambleclaw, do you like bubblegum? Mouse-flavored?

Me: Each of you does a short answer!

Sprx: Both… I'd love to see SK get a taste of his own poison.

Me: I thought it was _medicine._

Sprx: Whatever.

Annabeth: Percy. DUH.

Brambleclaw: What's bubblegum?

Me: We'll continue next time! See you then!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: This program cannot display the webpage. Please get me a million dollars to continue.

Nova: Oh, whatever.

Brambleclaw: Is there something I'm missing?

Spottedpath: Is it that you're really stupid?

Me: …

Squirrelflight: Nobody insults my… what are you to me?

Brambleclaw: I think the burger smell destroyed her brain.

Spottedpath: She got that from you.

Percy: Break it up!

Athena: It is not wise to-

Sprx: Is that all you _ever _start your sentence with?

Athena: It is not wise to-

Sprx: Thanks for answering my question.

Me: Dusk, can we start yet-

Ariele: DIE, whatever you are! (Holding up a chainsaw, running after Dusk.)

Me: Dusk…?

Dusk: Start without me! (Turns around and punches her)

Me: Okay, Person?

Person: Nice try, Demi.

Me: …

Percy: I'll do it. This first one is for Nova.

_WHY NOVA?! WHY?! Is there something about Mally that you don't like?! YOU MUST SAY! I'LL EVEN TELL MY COUNTERPART TO LEAVE IF YOU NEED HER TO!_

Nova: Don't leave, Dusk… I just… well, take a look at the latest episode of your show!

Me: That's just rude…

Nova: …

Percy: I'll go to the next one before this gets ugly! This is for Sprx.

_Sprx, if you could choose any she-cat of the Warriors series, which one would you flirt with? YOU CAN'T SAY NONE! YOU MUST ANSWER!_

Sprx: I guess Squirrelflight. And I read the questions before the show… you're in for it again, Firestar.

Firestar: I believe so.

Me: I'm pretty sure that question makes a lot of sense.

Sprx: What question?

Night: It's raining! (Thunder crackles, and rain pours down) When are we supposed to get decent shelter?! And I bet you those cameras of yours will break any second!

Director: They're waterproof, Night… all we need is really good shelter…

Me: Let's go see that place you found, Otto.

Otto: They're closed, but there's a Target store!

Me: Well, its shelter… and we can buy umbrellas!

Thalia: How do you think the people shopping will think of a large amount of monkeys, cats, and soaked people entering?

Nova: Who cares! We need shelter!

Otto: Okay, if you want… follow me.

(In the Target store)

Ariele: OOH! Hair bows! (Leaves)

Me: Okay, next one, Dusk.

Dusk: This one is for Percy.

_Percy, would you rather dye your hair blonde or tan yourself so hard you scorch? YOU CAN'T SAY NEITHER!_

Percy: Gosh, Dusk. We haven't answered with a neither as an option for a while, and the director ordered us to never say it. But the answer is-

Ariele: They're only 6,780 dollars! HOW CHEAP!

Me: …

Percy: Like I was saying-

Spottedpath: Brambleclaw, what are you doing?

Voice: It's the Mickey Mouse… clubhouse!

Me: Where is this coming from?

Talia: Oops.

Me: Why?

Talia: I had to bring them for an audience member's kid, and the store offered to use their TVs…

A random kid: Look, mommy! It's Antawi!

Nova: Who?

A random kid's friend: And Nova! Hey there! Do you love Sprx still? I see _Sparks _flying in the air!

Me: I guess this is the price?

Percy: You guess?

Dusk: Then next is for Antauri!

A random kid: Yay, ANTAWI!

_Antauri, what made you have such a strong bond with Chiro?_

Antauri: I-

A random kid: Antawi talking, MAMMA!

A random kid's mom: Yes… honey, go get your toys with your friend and meet me in the dairy isle, please.

A random kid: Come on, Gibson!

A random kid's friend: It's Robert, Riley.

Riley: You'd love this, though, Gibson! It's a chemical lab kit!

Robert: Let's go, then!

(They run off, and the mom enters the frozen foods isle)

Night: Why must this experience be so random?!

Me: Because we never have a script is why.

Sprx: I like that better than going, 'I'm Sprx, the tooth fairy's assistant! I take your toes one by one instead and steal from your dad's wallet!'

Spottedpath: Antauri, just answer the question.

Riley: (Voice far away) ANTAWI!

Antauri: I believe it is just a building friendship and trust. Also, the Power Primate connects us all.

Me: Next one, Dusk!

Dusk: This is for Chiro… how ironic. It went from a question about Antauri and…

_Chiro, if Malcolm gave you the choice of vaporizing you with his shock collar, or making you Skeleton King's eternal slave, which one would you choose? YOU CAN'T SAY NEITHER!_

Chiro: Vaporize?

Me: Great idea! Malcolm!

Dusk: I need my counterpart's permission to let him… on set.

Me: Dusk? PLEASE?

Percy: I'd rather not.

Me: Why?

Dusk: Next is for Brambleclaw.

_Brambleclaw, your name is okay, but do you think it's reasonable to be named after tangled thorny vines for claws?_

Brambleclaw: Actually, I never thought about it that way…

Leafpool: I do find our official names for things and each other are quite strange…

Crowfeather: You mean like our meaning for dirt?

Leafpool: Especially that.

Voice: Feliz Navidad…

Me: Christmas…

Sprx: Enough with the … please!

Me: …

Dusk: The next one is for-

Night: Please don't hurt me!

(A kid holds her up, treating her like a kittypet)

Athena: Put the cat down.

Me: Next, Dusk?

Dusk: This is for Firestar.

_Firestar, since you named your DAUGHTER Squirrelflight, are you sure you've ever seen a squirrel fly? If not, you're an idiot. (I KNOW there's flying squirrels, but they GLIDE, they don't technically FLY)_

Firestar: Is this the reasonable question?

Me: Maybe.

Firestar: …

Squirrelflight: Exactly, FIRESTAR.

Firestar: I don't know really. I just name them.

Me: Next? We need to rush.

Sprx: We need to get back to Pac-Man…

_Mandarin. (Okay, I KNOW you're not there, but I want to see if they could send you a letter or something) Were you ever jealous of Sprx for liking Nova, and her liking him back? If so, were you ever tempted to have her as your own?_

Me: I'll get that to Mandy soon. We'll find a post office.

Dusk: Okay. Next is for Athena.

_Athena, if you could switch places with a god or goddess, which one would it be? YOU CAN'T SAY YOU WON'T SWITCH!_

Athena: Maybe Zeus. He's the mighty one…

Annabeth: Then you'd be a boy.

Athena: …

Me: Next! We're rushing for Pac-Man!

_Otto, can my counterpart HUG you? Very briefly?_

Me: Otto?

Otto: Okay!

Dusk: (Hugs)

Otto: (Sighs happily)

Me: One more! PAC-MAN!

Dusk: This last one is for Thalia.

_Thalia, if you could choose someone as a boyfriend in the From the Fans cast, who would it be? YOU CAN'T SAY NONE!_

Thalia: Luke. We're done.

Me: Okay then… see you next time! Send in more!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: After a dreary night and morning with hotdogs for breakfast and soda also, we found our way to a new set in Blunt County, Nocturnal, another city near to Cheese.

Sprx: So cold…

Nova: So horrible…

Percy: So much torture…

Person: We have no idea where we are anymore…

Otto: I'm hungry.

Brambleclaw: So am I. Let's go get some ribs that Dusk ordered, and bring it to them. The rest of us might want to check out the storage room.

Squirrelflight: Why not?

(They leave)

Spottedpath: I need something to eat… ugh! We had to eat twoleg food of all things.

Blackstar: Very well. Russetfur, lead half of the warriors and apprentices to hunt, and I'll let the rest of us… rest.

Russetfur: Okay, Blackstar.

(A handful of ShadowClan heads to the storage room)

Onestar: Ashfoot?

Ashfoot: Let's move, WindClan.

(A handful of WindClan leaves)

Percy: I'll go check Brambleclaw and the ribs.

(He leaves)

Me: Apparently hunger got the best of us.

Sprx: You think?

Me: Yes.

Firestar: Any of you who feel like hunting may follow WindClan to the storage room.

(A few of ThunderClan leave)

Dusk: All we have to do is waiting.

Me: I'm glad. And I have to keep this at least through December, so we can have a holiday on the set, and we can see Percy live like a clan cat.

Dusk: Don't get tired of us!

Me: And we found Mally!

Malcolm: I didn't get lost! You guys don't really have a permanent set anymore, anyway.

Me: Yes, you did.

Malcolm: No, I didn't.

Me: Yes, you did.

Malcolm: Foolish human.

Me: Stupid monkey.

Dusk: Okay, I'll start with our first-

Me: To the obedience torture chamber, Malcolm!

Malcolm: Never.

Me: Want to bet?

Malcolm: No.

Firestar: SILENCE!

…

Sandstorm: I hardly thought you would make yet another outburst, Firestar.

Dusk: Can I just start?

Everyone: Sorry.

Dusk: Okay, first is for Otto.

_Otto, how did that hug feel?_

Otto: Good.

Dusk: Thank you.

Otto: I like hugs.

Me: Yeah, you definitely do.

Malcolm: I see why he is well-liked. Cheeky and adorable to everyone.

Me: Unlike you.

Malcolm: The human species… weird.

Night: I happen to be here, you know.

Sandstorm: We need you to hunt with the rest, Night.

Night: Sure.

(She pads off)

Me: Now she's _not_ here.

Dusk: Next is for Gibson.

_Gibson, if a child (like that one in the audience) gave you the science kit, would you take it, or snobbishly reject it?_

Gibson: How dare you even think that I would snobbishly do _anything?_

Me: Because you do?

Gibson: Foolish human.

Me: You people are MAD!

Nova: No, you are… after Sprx.

Sprx: Hey!

Spottedpath: Just answer it. (I didn't feel like hunting)

Gibson: Ah, very well. I would not accept it. Science kits are for beginners. I, for one, am not a beginner of any sort-

Spottedpath: You mean at everything but fighting Skeleton King and science?

Me: She has a clear point. Sorry, Gibby.

Gibson: You have no need to apologize. She is very much in terms.

Antauri: Gibson…

Me: A lot of people say you have a sad life. Welcomed, but not very happy.

Gibson: (Silent)

Sprx: We do that exactly… (Guilty face)

Dusk: We're all sorry about that if we have to be. Now let's move on. This is for Thalia.

_Thalia, if you could dye your hair in any color you want, what would it be?_

Thalia: Um… pink.

Luke: PINK?! What happened to you?

Thalia: Idiot. I mean red.

Spottedpath: Pink is the new red to her, mouse-brain.

Luke: Mouse-brain?

Percy: You really are one. (I'm back from checking)

Luke: What is a mouse-brain?

Me: Go, Percy! You learned clan cat vocabulary!

Luke: Anyone?

Me: I guess I can't blame you for not knowing.

Luke: Not knowing what?

Nova: Even Sparky over here knows.

Sprx: Why are you aiming that at me?

Nova: You tell me.

Dusk: Next is for Athena.

_Athena, why does wisdom seem so important to you? (I know you're the Goddess of Wisdom, but still.)_

Athena: It is wisdom that leads to success.

Night: All of us are back, but Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw aren't back with the ribs yet.

Me: Okay.

Dusk: I'll go faster.

Me: Sure.

Dusk: Next is for all of us.

_Did Mandarin send his answer back yet?_

Me: Actually, he did, Dusk. Malcolm?

Malcolm: (Reading response) DemeterChild-

I never knew the connection existed. Nor did I think I would even be paired with Nova of all monkeys. (Offense intended) And you, of all people, must know that I am evil, and will not be paying attention to love. –Mandarin.

Nova: That piece of scrap.

Blackstar: I believe that last statement to be much too true. Evil usually never has affection on its list.

Spottedpath: And how would you know?

Me: Let's just move.

Dusk: He he… he didn't say he _didn't _pay attention to love. Anyway, we'll do a quick ask and quick answer.

_Squirrelflight, do you even LIKE your name? If not, what name would you have wanted?_

Leafpool, do you still like Crowfeather after what he said about Feathertail returning?

DemeterChild, why do you seem so interested in Pac-Man? Along with everyone else? What's so great about the little yellow bowling ball thing anyway?

Squirrelflight: Maybe Silvertail.

Me: 'Kay. Leafpool?

Leafpool: Yes.

Me: I love that answer! Anyway, here's my answer: if we play it every day after the show, some food place gives us free ribs.

All: See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Uh… you'd expect long time no sees by now, right?

Sprx: Yes?

Night: How about we find our way to those… um… ribs?

Me: SHUT UP! That's for after the show!

Night: Excuse me?

Me: You heard me, kitty!

Brambleclaw: Like ouch… like.

Nova: Please welcome today's guest star for a special segment we'd like to call 'clan cat', Percykit!

Percykit: I'm a cat already?! It's not Decem-

Me: Yes, it is. You'll be challenged with living in ShadowClan for the next month, Percykit.

Spottedpath: Oh, this'll be good.

Person: Actually, he's a guest CAT.

Otto: I like apples.

Gibson: I believe that potion from the lab kit worked…

Nova: HA! So you did use it!

Gibson: …

Firestar: Didn't he say-

Dusk: Mally, it's time for the shock collar.

Malcolm: (Grumbles)

Dusk: Behave or else.

Me: Yeah. We've set up our obedience room with a mad version of Firestar and a girly Sandstorm. We also added a gay Brambleclaw and a nice Spottedpath… but the best treat of all: our pack of wild dogs, all supplied by Gibson's mad scientist lab kit.

Dusk: Can we start yet?

Me: Sure.

Dusk: First is for Squirrelflight.

_  
Squirrelflight, why Silvertail? Last time I checked you had a ginger color._

..

Squirrelflight: First of all, a nice Spottedpath is actually a treat… second of all, I like the name.

Sprx: Too bad you don't fit it. You should trade names with a twin of yours… Uglyhead.

Squirrelflight: Demi had a coach named Coach Sparks…

Sprx: It's spelled wrong, idiot!

Squirrelflight: Not to everyone.

Sprx: You BEEP.

Me: I added some red to the walls… wait, I painted the walls red last weekend… did you just notice, Blackstar?

Blackstar: Yes…? (Trembles)

Me: Hey, the Barney art on the walls just didn't adjust.

Spottedpath: It's not like anyone can see it but us.

Me: They can imagine it.

Russetfur: Why must you bring up Blackstar's fear of red AGAIN?

Me: It's fun…?

Dusk: Next is for Chiro, and this question would make a lot of sense to ask.

_Chiro, do you go to school?_

Chiro: Are you paying attention?! OF COURSE! I'm usually gone for the most of the day, though, because I have to rescue the city… of course, I will start a KILL MANDARIN club, and feel free to join.

Me: Now would be the right time to ask why we REALLY change the subject all the time.

Dusk: Next up: Otto. We'll just skip my counterpart's little (HUGE) insult until the end… great job on that!

_Otto, can you please E-Mail Mandarin fangirls and tell them that he's on fire? *Snickers*_

Otto: He doesn't have any… does he?

Me: Let's skip to the next one… we don't get ribs today!!

Night: But I thought-

Me: That was just to keep you quiet.

Night: Why you-

Me: Obedience room!

(Night is heard meowing in annoyance while inside the room)

Dusk: Next is for Gibson, the science kit guy!

Gibson: I'm not-

_Gibson, would you rather eat sludgy ribs or ketchup pie? (Wow, I just realized that that's really disgusting...oh well.)_

Gibson: Neither-

Me: Just quit using that! I might need to make a rule book for all of this.

Nova: At the beginning of any future chapters, we may include a snapshot on Percy's adventures… but for now he can enjoy his cozy life while he can.

Me: Next?

Percykit: Shouldn't I be apprenticed?

Me: No.

Percykit: Aww-

Luke: Shut UP! Crybaby.

Percykit: (Cries)

Me: Look what you did! To the OBEDIENCE ROOM!

Luke: No! (Is dragged inside)

Me: Dusk?

Dusk: Another one for Sprx!

_Sprx, can you send a letter full of curse words to Mandarin since he practically dissed Nova?_

Sprx: Why not? (Gets on a laptop and types away)

Me: (Looking) Ouch.

Sprx: Yes, I know the entire vocabulary.

Sprx fangirls: SPARKY! WE LOVE YOU! LIKE OMG!

Nova: Do I have to say it? Or do you need to leave NOW?

Sprx fangirls: What?

Nova: HE'S MINE YOU FURBALLS!

Spottedpath: Well, time to go, girls.

Sprx fangirls: (Leave)

Squirrelflight: Talk about Déjà vu.

Me: Yeah.

Dusk: Next is for Antauri… this is our last one.

_Antauri, would you rather dye your fur pink or dance in a ballerina skirt? (Tutu, but the word sounds too weird to say.)_

Antauri: Dance. Much less embarrassing, and it isn't permanent.

Me: I would like to show you all Sprx's nasty letter, but it's STUFFED with cussing.

Antauri: Many have seen it already. He's posted it everywhere that people hate Mandarin. Even MyMonkeySpace.

Me: WOAH. …See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: That last chapter wasn't my idea… (…)

Nova: We don't have questions today, but we're going to have a little fun.

Person: We have a guest star…

Me: And who is that?

Person: I have no idea.

Sprx: I used really bad words in the last chapter… I'm sorry! (cries)

Night: Since when was he OC?

Me: Last weekend.

Night: …Why?

Me: Otto forced him to watch all the Barney episodes he could muster 34 times.

Night: This show isn't entertaining anymore.

Me: You think? I have no ideas in my head, and I'm starting to think more!

Sprx: NOOOO! Cookies!

Nova: He also read that story… what was it called? Papers and Pens?

Antauri: That never happened. (How did they know?!)

Sprx: Nova has yellow poop!

Nova: o.O

Me: Okay…

Guy: The studio's on fire!!

Me: Again?!

Percykit: Only one day 'till freedom!

Spottedpath: Pipe down.

Thalia: How far has it-

Random kid: MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!

Thalia: Wow… RUN!

Percykit: HELP!

Blackstar: The flames are too red!

Percykit: My life is in danger! HELP! MOMMY!

Russetfur: Okay, the audience first, then the cats, then the monkeys, then them!

Blackstar: Who?

Russetfur: THEM!

Blackstar: Who?

Russetfur: DemeterChild, Chiro, Person, and all the humans who star on stage and stuff! NOW MOVE!

(Audience rushes out the doors, followed by the clan cats and the Hyperforce, minus Chiro.)

Me: Now us! (Runs outside)

Later…

Me: Clan cats?

Clan cats: Here!

Me: Hyperforce?

Hyperforce: Here!

Me: Humans?

…

Me: Percykit…?

Percykit: I'm here!

Me: Thalia?

Thalia: Here?

Me: Who isn't here?

Thalia: Person!

Me: She can't die!

Thalia: Anything could happen.

Person: What? I'm right here.

Me: Okay, who _really_ isn't here?

Dusk: No one.

Sprx: Can we go to Cheese and head for a Target?

Me: No… the closest town is Corner, and the closest store is Wal-Mart.

Sprx: Let's go. (I was only OC… for 5 minutes, okay?)

Me: Okay, let's move.

Firestar: Lead the way.

(At Wal-Mart)

Lady: Oh, my. (Faints)

Employee: Lady down in isle 4.

**Help us with generous questions!**


	16. Chapter 16

Me: This may be the shortest episode yet.

Spottedpath: Would it kill ya to update faster?

Me: No.

Spottedpath: Okay, nevermind.

Me: Okay, Person is out sick this time, so my co-host is Dusk!

Dusk: Person's looking at toys.

Sprx: She does that?

Dusk: Who knew?

Firestar: On with it, please.

Me: No, wait. I want to make this show a little more challenging… for ALL of you.

Blackstar: (Cowers below a red sweater)

Russetfur: Get over it.

Blackstar: How could I possibly forget? Remember the THING with the THING?

Russetfur: Oh, that you hate red because-

Blackstar: _Silence!_

Russetfur: You're in a bad mood.

Spottedpath: Duh. A lot of things would be red in a twoleg market.

Russetfur: No, I mean-

Person: I'm going to the deli next! WAHOO! (Zooms past on a cart filled with Barbies)

Me: This is the last time we host shows in a place that sells things.

Sprx: The old studio sold products like Warriors books.

Nova: They also sold you. Too bad the person returned you.

Me: Okay, let's start before things get ugly.

Nova: Like him? (Points at Malcolm)

Malcolm: What did I do?

Me: Let's get going. These are from Duskblood, counterpart to our sub-co-host, Dusk!

Dusk: First up, Antauri!

Antauri: I think I'll go meditate-

Sprx: Antauri, just do it. What's the worst that could happen?

Spottedpath: A lot.

Percy: I'm no cat! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Spottedpath: You didn't really do much. You just sat in the nursery moaning about being a twoleg. We had to move everyone in there to the Warriors den.

Percy: I missed not having itchy fur!

Me: Dusk?

Dusk: Okay, no backing out. Here's your question: (dramatic music)

_Antauri, in my story Papers and Pens, would you really have a dollar bill named Bob?_

Antauri: (Sighs with relief)

Spottedpath: So, what'll it be?

Antauri: Well-

Athena: I cannot stand modern markets. Too much noise.

Antauri: I-

Sprx: I'd rather challenge the kid to a round of 'Sun Riders the Video Game 45'.

Percy: They have more than one of those?

Sprx: Yeah. 45 versions. Each one is an episode. You have to complete the whole episode yourself without a ship, weapons, powers, or anything. Real rip-off.

Percy: Wow.

Dusk: Antauri?

Antauri: Well, I'd rather not. I have no use for money.

Dusk: Well, that was… entertaining.

Malcolm: Talk about a let-down!

Dusk: Next is for Sprx.

Sprx: (Jumps out of chair) I'm going to die! (Runs away, towards Wal-Mart exit door.)

Nova: (Tackles him, tying him to the seat. He struggles to get free.)

Sprx: I hate you.

Nova: I'd like to see you try to hate me.

Sprx: Okay, then…

Dusk: Just let me-

Sprx: I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT-

Nova: (Tapes his mouth)

Dusk: We need him to answer his question.

Nova: That would've worked. (Grumbles as she rips off the tape slowly.)

Sprx: Thanks… So much pain…

Dusk: Okay, here it is:

_Sprx, if Antauri was as hyper as he was, would you give him chocolate?_

Sprx: Are you kidding? I'm glad I was at the arcade that last chapter!

Antauri: Do we have chocolate anywhere?

Sprx: (Hisses) NEVER.

Me: Okay… well, next-

Spottedpath: Percy's a kit again! I swear- that was a messed up potion.

Percykit: (Moans about being a twoleg)

Sprx: Wow! You were right, Spottedpath!

Spottedpath: I think we should ask for the security tape, post this part on you tube with copyrights, and become rich!

Me: Just quit interrupting-

Nova: LET HER GET ON WITH IT!

Me: Not helping!

Nova: Sorry.

Dusk: Okay, here it is…

_Nova, Antauri's dollar bill Bob thinks you're hot. How do you feel about that?_

Nova: He does?

Antauri: Do you recall me showing you that part?

Nova: (Eyes blank with shock) Antauri said I was hot, Bob and Sprx… Madness…

Antauri: I had a chocolate run… I didn't know what I was saying. (Sweats nervously)

Sprx: Hitting on my girl without hitting on my girl… HOW DARE YOU?!

Antauri: (Silent)

Nova: (Normal) I'm nobody's girl, SPARKY!

Me: Hey, isn't that a song?

Nova: Yeah, but I didn't-

Dusk: Next is for Gibson.

_Gibson, if someone said popcorn was better than science, would you agree?_

Gibson: It would make sense… but, well, of course I wouldn't agree! Popcorn is simply my minor joy.

Spottedpath: You have joy?

Sprx: Ouch.

Percykit: Just go on with it!

Spottedpath: New record, Percykit! One hour and 56 minutes of moaning! You beat Blackstar's about red!

Percykit: By how much?

Spottedpath: 56 minutes.

Percykit: Nice.

Me: Dusk?

Dusk: Okay, here's for Antauri, again…

_Antauri, if someone said cotten candy was better than meditation, would you agree?_

Antauri: In fact, I would not have an answer. It is simply one's opinion. I would like both, but if I had to answer, I would not agree.

Me: Okay, let's run this a bit faster.

Dusk: This is for Percykit.

Percykit: PERCY! GOSH!

Dusk: …

_Percykit, do you REALLY hate being a Clan cat?_

Percykit: You think? One hour and 56 minutes of moaning?

Spottedpath: Yeah…!

Me: Next, before we end up sending Spottedpath to meet her nice twin…

Spottedpath: NICE me? NOOOOOOOOO…

(One hour and 56 minutes later)

Spottedpath: Okay, I'm good. Go on.

Dusk: This is for Person.

_Person, do you like Wal-Mart?_

Person: (Loud yell from the deli section) YES! LIKE DUH!

Me: Okay, that's over with.

Dusk: Final one is for Chiro, from Jinmay-4-ever:

_chiro, is SK really your dad?_

Chiro: Like I'd know.

Me: We'll research.

Nova: That's it for now! Send in more! (Tapes Sprx's mouth)

Sprx: (Mumbles protests)

Me: Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: I haven't updated! SO SORRY! *Bawls* I also change my username.. but am still DemeterChild! I also do not own the Pancake joke! (You'll find out what that is soon...)

Sprx: Crybaby.

Nova: *Slaps* You were actually invited to somewhere after the person saw the way you act on our show. Be nicer.

Sprx: Fine, Fine!

Nova: I'm watching.

Malcolm: ...

Me: So... what do we do now? We have no script for today...

Director: JUST DO SOMETHING ALREADY!

Me: Okay then... everyone, we moved to a new studio with fireproof walls and such. We (hopefully) won't have any more fires on set while we're filming.

Athena: I helped.

Person: So we haven't updated because of the studio's construction.

Me: True. The studio is AMAZING...

Night: Yes it is. Sadly, Percykit died of Pneumonia just yesterday.

Percykit: I'm right here, OLD HAG!

Me: Guys, the RATING! *Looks Away*

Night: You dare challenge me, Half-Clan?!

Blackstar: _Somebody' s_ _CLANCIST_....

Night: That's not even a word!

Me: Guys, the RATING!

Sprx: Calm down, people. We're losing our audience! *Points at empty chairs*

Percykit: It's Half-Blood, smarty-cat!

Night: ...

*Audience Returns*

Me: Wow. Okay then.

Person: We'll answer the questions a bit later into the show, by the way. Enjoy our meaningless ranting!

Percykit: Oh, my precious Annabeth! *Glomps*

Annabeth: *Pushes him off* Stay away. I'm allergic to fur.

Grover: So _mean!_ *Chews on a can*

Annabeth: ...

Me: We're running low on things to talk about.

Blackstar: Does anyone have red in this studio as of now?

Audience member: I doubt it. Viewers who like you a lot decided to ban everyone from wearing red.

Sprx: Excuse me?

Person: Nah, Sparky. You're more of a pink-ish red.

Sprx: *Shaking from anger*

Nova: It's okay. At least you'll attract little girls who love life-sized red-pink monkeys with robotic parts. *Pats Sprx on the back*

Sprx: Hmph.

Me: Now let's do this slowly throughout the show! Bring on Question 1, Dusk!

Dusk: Okay then. Here it is, from my Counterpart Duskblood:

_Gibson, is there ANYTHING you could concoct, a chemical or something, that could shut Percykit up?!_

Gibson: I don't see why not, but he has been quite a quiet one that it seems the one I have prepared isn't needed, Duskblood.

Dusk: You have one prepared?

Gibson: Quite so.

Dusk: Did you already know she would ask that question?

Gibson: Yes, actually. Humans are quite a predictable species. I practice on Chiro in my lab...

Chiro: You said those were tests to see if my brain was damaged in the attack from Skeleton King!

Gibson: I am quite the liar, it seems.

Chiro: What is wrong with the world?!

Antauri: Pancakes...

Antauri: Pancakes are good for breakfast...

Percykit: Yes they are. Especially my mom's blue ones. Speaking of that, I haven't had some in a while, being forced to take shelter in ShadowClan...

Chiro: I meant it when I asked it.

Night: I see...

Me: I LIVE for breakfast!

Person: You are pretty grumpy in the mornings on set...

Me: That's because all that's in the breakfast room on set is Robotic bananas...

Person: Who put those in there, anyway?

Dusk: *Raises Hand*

Spottedpath: I love a good toad in the mornings...

Blackstar: As do I...

Me: Okay, so we moved from insults to explanations to a topic about breakfast... this is going well!

Person: Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you're insane, Demi.

Me: It's my specialty!

Person: Okay.

Gibson: I wonder if I should try my chemical on Spottedpath...

Sprx: Stop it, Gibson. Joking around is MY job around here.

Gibson: *Stares at a wall* I did mean it... *Pours chemical on ground of set; and the floor starts smoking*

Me: Right when we got a new studio! Anyway... RUN BEFORE YOU FACE YOUR DEATH!

Spottedpath: At least he recognizes my talent.

Thalia: I think she meant it when she said run!

Person: Probably, but all there is on the floor is a burn spot. *Points*

Me: Thought so.

Person: So you knew this would be all that happened?

Me: You think? While we weren't filming I helped Gibson with its creation.

Dusk: And on to the next question! Question 2, also from Duskblood:

_Nova, if Sprx and Skeleton King were punching bags, completely free at the store, which one would you choose?_

Nova: Both! But if that's not an option, I choose Skeleton King. It's a chance to beat the scrap out of our enemy, you know. Then I'd buy Sprx later.

Sprx: Hey!

Skeleton King: I'M LOVED!

Nova: *Punches Skeleton King*

Person: When did he get here?

Me: I let him. I made him swear to not destroy the set, us, the audience, or the monkey team. But I bought insurance for all of us just in case.

Person: That's fine then.

Me: YAY! I knew it would be.

Nova: So... do I have any more questions?

Me: I'll have Thalia check. Thalia?

Thalia: No, but there's one for Sprx.

Sprx: I'M LOVED TOO!

Nova: *Punches Sprx*

Sprx: Oww...

Me: Let's do the rest of the questions:

_Chiro, if you never discovered the Robot in the very first place, what do you think would have happened?_

Blackstar, do you think you could reclaim your Moaning Record by competing against Percykit in a competition?

Athena, does anyone on this...talkshow...give you migraines?

Sprx, if you could rule over Shuggazoom for a day, what would you do?

Me: Chiro, you're up.

Chiro: Well, I wouldn't be here, first of all, and I wouldn't have a heck of a time beating up Formless with my friends.

Person: How touching!

Me: Blackstar?

Blackstar: Of course I could! We will in the chapter following this one. Oh, and remember to Read, Review, and ask more questions!

Me: Athena?

Athena: Pretty much everyone, child. *Rubs Temples*

Me: And last and definitely least: Sprx!

Sprx: Yeah, nice introduction. Anyway... I would open stores dedicated to Super Robot Monkey Team, and mostly myself. Other stuff I wouldn't like to reveal until it happens when I take over!

Me: So I see you've read to the very end of this chapter. Now click that review button and send in more! Thanks so much to the following for helping with this story as it progressed: Duskblood, jinmay-4-ever, and Soul of Antauri! See you next time! Until then, we're the cast of From the Fans, signing off. (For now.)


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Wow, that was a long time.

Sprx: I think we know that 6 months is a long time, egghead.

Person: So rude, Sparky! *Overdramatic pose*

Night: Very well. But since we don't have anything to work with, a long rant would do.

Me: Great idea. I've been catching up on my SRMTHFG episodes lately to give me a good picture of what to write today, but my mind is still blank.

Sprx: We should ask Athena.

Nova: Yeah. That might actually work.

Athena: Ah, well, since its been a while, you could tell everyone about the improved studio, or even what's changed about yourselves, or maybe something about Chiro's WONDERFUL eggnog...

Me: Nah, too boring.

Gibson: Agreed.

Spottedpath: By the way, where's Luke? He went missing a while after he was released from the studio.

Me: Who knows?

Sprx: I know. He went to this burger place downtown. That guy actually works there now.

Me: He died in the book, but he's still alive here. That won't do the world much good, will it?

Person: What's with all this un-funny insulting? We should get to the comedy part!

Nova: Ugh. Fine.

Me: And now for our special: THANKSGIVING. WHAT ARE _YOU_ THANKFUL FOR?

Person: This is meant to see what the cast is thankful for this year, in tune with this seasonal holiday.

Me: First up: Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw: I'm thankful for my friends, and my family.

Person: How touching. I'm thankful for Athena's turkey stuffing!

Athena: I'm pleased to hear that.

Person: You're welcome.

Percykit: I'm thankful if you change me back.

Nova: I'm thankful for my friends, family, and TELEVISION!

Me: What she said.

Gibson: I'm thankful for my new set of test tubes.

Annabeth: I'm thankful for my friends.

Antauri: I'm thankful for my friends and pancakes.

Me: *blinks* WHY IS THE NEW STUDIO ON FIRE?!!

Blackstar: THE FLAMES ARE RED!!! *Wail*

Person: We're out of extinguisher!

Thalia: Great job there.

Spottedpath: Stop with your sarcasm and RUN! *flings self out the nearest window*

Me: *Takes front door*

Front Desk Guy: Calm down...

Thalia: *Runs out front door with rest of the cast* The window is good too, you guys.

Percykit: I'd rather not fall to my death, thank you.

Thalia: Speaking of cats and windows... where's Spottedpath?

*Note: Window is 3 feet off the ground.

*Cast gathers in the parking lot, minus Spottedpath*

Me: At least we bought her insurance.

Sprx: The bill says 'Auto Insurance'.

Person: Oh no.

Me: Was she driving a car when she flung herself out the window?!

Thalia: Why would you fling a car out the window?

Me: I dunno. Gravity?

Antauri: Now would be a good time for some pancakes.

Gibson: Agreed. I could sample syrups for my lab.

Nova: Gibson... hate to brake it to ya, but your lab with your stuff actually in it burned with the studio.

Gibson: ...

Athena: It is not wise to say such things when a natural disaster destroys what you have come to call home.

Me: Let us go eat pancakes in silence.

*We sluggishly eat pancakes while the fire is put out*

Sprx: You guys really need to fireproof your studios. I can't even count how many times it caught on fire.

Nova: To Home Depot!

Me: Okay.

*After our shopping, which took about 5 hours, we finished our blueprint with the help of Annabeth and Athena.*

Antauri: So we have everything. Even the paint and brushes.

Me: Time to get started!

*7 hours after that*

Person: Half-way done! Who's painting the studio seats?!

Percykit: Over here! Is peach the same as beige?

Annabeth: *Constructing the Stage with ShadowClan and Malcolm*

Dusk: The light fixtures are almost ready!

Me: Finished the curtain. (Finale. (Ha, ha.))

Person: Doing great! We'll be done in no time!

*9 hours later*

Me: When is the agony over?! *Labeling studio sound system*

Person: The whole studio has been constructed. We just need to add sound systems and the furniture that we sit on.

Dusk: That's being shipped, just now.

Nova: Wonderful. Even the seats are finished. All 67,890 of them.

*Cast high-fives*

Athena: The design has improved so that it is less likely to catch on fire again.

Person: I also bought fire extinguisher.

Thalia: Wonderful. Hey, Spottedpath is still missing. Should we look for her?

Me: I'm worried. She's been lost ever since the fire.

Sprx: I think she's in the rubble somewhere. I heard yowling while Dusk was making the light fixtures.

Nova: Me too. It was coming from the burnt-down studio.

Gibson: MY TEST TUBES! *Dives into rubble*

Person: WILL SPOTTEDPATH BE FOUND?! WILL GIBSON FIND HIS TEST TUBES?! WHERE IS THE RIB DELIVERY TRUCK?!! ALL THESE QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND MORE NEXT TIME ON FROM THE FANS!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: That was a long vacation.

Sprx: If I ever have to taste Chiro's eggnog again… *growls in disgust*

Person: I hope you all had as… well, interesting a holiday as we did.

Me: Because Sprx obviously dislikes being here, and eggnog, we might have to drag him off to THE ROOM…

Sprx: You don't mean… *Eyes wide*

(Surprisingly) Antauri: Oh, I believe she was serious.

Me: Ah, the rib truck is here!

Sprx: *relief*

Athena: Oh, yes, but we must perform well to earn our share, I assume.

Percy: Yeah. And I can imagine Sprx might starve this time…

Nova: Everyone seems to be against you.

Sprx: Can it.

Nova: *snickers*

Brambleclaw: So about Spottedpath…

Me: Forget it. Knowing this place, she'll show up in no time.

Brambleclaw: Well, if you're sure…

Person: We promise she'll pop up somehow.

Me: It's not like I'm the author… oh, wait, I am!

Brambleclaw: So you can bring anything you want? Why didn't you just order the story to fix the studio instantly after the fire?

Me: I can have fun every once in a while.

Squirrelflight: She's CHOOSING not to bring back Spottedpath, Brambleclaw. Get it now?

Brambleclaw: Get what?

Athena: It is not wise to not act wise when the situation is not wise when wise is not wise…

Dusk: Excuse me?

Sprx: Don't tell me she's starting that again. It got on my nerves…

Nova: A lot of things get on your nerves.

Sprx: Nothing more that Athena's way of speaking…

Me: Oh, and if Disney made sure Nova liked someone other than you in the show?

Sprx: Thanks for reminding me.

Me: No problem.

Nova: Could we please move on?

Person: We have to endlessly rant. Remember?

Percykit: Someone spare me! I don't deserve this! *Pointless wailing continues*

Annabeth: Honestly, I can't believe you. You should act more mature about the situation. You've been through WAY worse. Remember the Sea of Monsters?

Percykit: So kissing me was bad, huh? *snickers*

Annabeth: *blushes* Uh, no, not, um…

Dusk: It was on the cheek, and we should be getting on to the questions.

Me: Not yet. I have more in store for you guys.

Blackstar: I have returned to dominate the From the Fans cast! *Cue Thunder, Maniacal Laughter, and Flashing Lights*

Nova: Not if we can help it! *Pushes Sprx to the front of the stage*

Person: Oh, no.

Blackstar: Silly pink primate, I fear red, not princesses in mechanical bodies.

Sprx: *Activates Magnets* Why, you little mangy-

Me: Everyone loves a little fight now and then. Where would we be without action?

Person: Where would we be if we had a sane author piloting the events?!

Me: Then you wouldn't exist.

Person: Oh. Right. Continue.

Dusk: I hope they don't damage the- Oh, no.

Nova: What?

Dusk: I think I just gave her an idea.

Athena: We're dead.

Me: Thanks anyway, Dusk. *Evil Grin*

Antauri: Sprx, you shouldn't be-

*Fighting goes on*

Me: I love being Author.

Sprx: More like a dictator.

Me: Yes, that too.

*Sprx "surprisingly" ends up damaging the light fixtures*

Blackstar: Foolish Princess.

Sprx: How many times do I have to tell you, PUSSY, that I am a guy and therefore not a Princess?!

Blackstar: Princess, Princess… *casually dodges attacks*

Nova: Let's move on while they're fighting.

Dusk: Not all my hard work…

Me: *snaps a finger, light fixture returns to normal*

Dusk: Ok then.

Athena: Starting us off, we bring to the stage a question for our little Percykit:

_Hm...Percykit, I know you used to be human, but do you think if you had a mouse, you would HATE it because you were an original human, or would you LIKE it because you're technically a cat right now?_

Percykit: Um… no mouse for me, thank you very much.

Me: *Forces a mouse down his throat*

Percykit: GROSS!! *Choking*

Nova: *laughing*

Rib Truck Guy: Delivery!

Me: Can it, Rib Guy! We're busy!

Rib Truck Guy: But-

Me: *Growls*

Rib Truck Guy: I'll wait then. *dodges a blow from Sprx*

Sprx: You're cat food. *Attacks Blackstar*

Blackstar: And you're pink.

Sprx: Am not! *Attacks repeatedly, but to no avail*

Blackstar: Admit it. You're pink. *claws Sparky*

Sprx: Watch it! *hits Blackstar on the head*

Blackstar: M-Mommy… *faints*

Sprx: Knockout! *Grins*

Nova: Typical.

Me: Next Question!

_And Person, do you like Sprite? (Random, I know.)_

Person: You should realize by now that we LIVE for randomness, Dusk. And yes, I quite enjoy that soda. Only, I prefer rootbeer.

Me: I like Sprite.

Nova: I love it when Chiro brings sprite on board the Super Robot. I can say it's my favorite…

Dusk: And for the final question of the night!

_Brambleclaw, if you were offered the chance to become leader over ALL of the Clans, would you take the opportunity?_

Brambleclaw: I'd rather not be like my father.

Me: Ah, father and son sharing a dream…

Brambleclaw: Did you even hear me?

Nova: Sprite!

Antauri: Pancakes!

Sprx: I am NOT pink.

Rib Truck Guy: *Hands out ribs*

SEE YOU NEXT TIME! REVIEW UNTIL YOU CAN TYPE NO MORE!

And as a reminder, next time I update will be the 20th episode special! :D


End file.
